Inis Averay
"You look much like Ygraine. The eyes...they speak so much of a person. Ygraine has always been an open book to me. You are just the same." ::: ''- Inis to Arthur about Ygraine'' Inis Averay(née de Bois) is the youngest child of the House of de Bois, wife of Airell Averay , mother of Anwen and Cara Averay, daughter-in-law to Galen Averay and Brenna Veniel, sister-in-law to Uther Pendragon and aunt of Arthur Pendragon . Inis is the only sibling with their father's gift of magic; a gift she later passed on her two daughters. She is greatly respected in Northern Realms as an expert healer and wise princess. Biography Early life Inis was born in Tintagel, Cornwall as the youngest of four de Bois siblings. From early age, Inis was trained by druids in the arts of healing magic; a gift and expertise she has become renown for even before reaching adulthood. Naturally perceptive, she often clashed with her brother Agravaine over most mundane od problems as she could see that unlike their brother Tristan, Agravaine was slowly but surely developing lust for power and often got things his way by cheating. Marriage and escape to Solascoill Inis married Airell Averay on his 21st birthday after knowing him for only two years. After the wedding, they lived in Camelot where she was close to her sister Ygraine and her husband, king Uther Pendragon . Airell's father, king Galen, often traded with Camelot as a result of his son's friendship to Uther. This however changed the night Ygraine died and in fear for her unborn's child life, the couple fled the court the same night. Later life Aside Anwen, Inis gave birth to another daughter named Cara. Inis often observes the close relationship between sisters that reminds her frequently of the one she shared with her late sister. A refined lady of the court and future queen, Inis holds considerable amount of influence in Solascoill's court and does not restrain herself in questioning her husband or her father-in-law's decisions concerning the kingdom's affairs. Personality Because of her druid traning, Inis is no stranger to patience and serenity. Calm tempered, she often uses words to win her battles but is no stranger to picking up a weapon if the situation demands it. Her kind personality won her the love of her people and the love many strangers that crossed had her path. Inis has the love for nature and can often be seen wandering around the forests of Solascoill. But just like her daughter Anwen, Inis does have ability to snap if pushed over her limits and her anger is one to behold. Abilities : "Teaching is a privilege. To pass on what you have learnt to others is rare gift. Of course, like Kyna said, even simpleton can be taught to use a sword. To teach healing magic is entirely different thing." Inis is strong in magic even though she does not like to admit it. As Priestess of the Old Religion, she often travels around Solascoill with her husband, offering her service as expert healer to many that cannot come to her in Aelhall. Though she is of frail and gentle appearance, Inis is in fact quite handy with a sword but even better dexter and often joins her husband's hunting party of festival of Ostara.